lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
An Evening With Stephen Lynch (Unreleased 2010 Concert Film)
Stephen Lynch -- "a musician trapped in the body of a comedian" -- is a singer, songwriter, actor, and comedian. Best known for songs like "Lullaby (The Divorce Song)," "D&D," "Superhero," "Vanilla Ice Cream," and "3 Balloons," he has multiple, best-selling albums to his name, including two studio albums (A Little Bit Special and 3 Balloons), two live albums (Superhero and The Craig Machine), and a double live / studio album (Lion), as well as a Gold-certified DVD (Live at the El Ray) and two, top-rated Comedy Central Presents specials. In 2006, he also stared in the original Broadway production of The Wedding Singer, the role that earned him Tony, Drama Desk, and Drama League nominations in acting. As a follow up to his 2004 DVD Live at the El Ray and his two successful Comedy Central Presents specials, it was announced on Febuary 10, 2010 that a concert had been filmed in Portland, most likely on March 16, 2009 at the Alladin Theater, the only Portland date listed around that time on his website. His website stated that it would "air later this year with a new DVD to follow." Also at this time, a mention of the future special was added to the music section of his site. In a profile of Lynch on the APA Talent & Literary Agency website, the special is mentioned, stating, "World famous music director, Gregory Dark is in production on Stephen’s new concert film, which will be submitted to film festivals. In addition Comedy Central will be airing one hour of the concert film followed by a DVD." However, since the initial statements, he, his site, nor Comedy Central made any announcemnts in relation to the film, and both mentions were removed when his site was revamped on September 21, 2012 in preparation of his then-upcoming album Lion. The author of this page recalls that, sometime after the release of Lion, when asked on Twitter what happened to the special, Lynch replied that it was being decided upon and mussing that he might release it for download in the future, along the lines of Louis C.K.'s Live at the Beacon Theater. However, at this time, the arthor is unable to find the tweet in question. On June 2, 2014, Lynch announced that he would be taping two shows for a potential new special at the Little Theatre in Kalamazoo, MI on June 5th, saying the plan is to release it "at some point," whether it be though his site, Netflix, Comedy Central, or a premium cable channel. These tapings called the future of the unreleased film into further questioning. On July 9, 2014, soon ofter the inital publication of this article, the author was contacted by Stephen Lynch himself. Noting that he "didn't realize people outside of Portland were even aware of taping," Lynch explained the continued absence of the recording, stating "Long story short is that I wasn't happy with what was filmed: the shows, the material, the performance, etc. So I shelved it." On the notion of a potental release of the special, Lynch revealed, "I re-visited it recently to see if maybe I could put something together and I hated it even more, especially in comparison to the shows we were doing on the Lion tour. So it is unlikely that any of it will ever be released. Maybe a song or two, but never the full concert. Which sucks because we shot it on film and it cost me a small fortune, but I'm just too unhappy with it to put in out into the world." Lynch later added, "Maybe I'll use some footage for extras on a future DVD, if DVDs are even a thing anymore. If not, it'll be like that Jerry Lewis holocaust clown movie and only be whispered about in certain circles." When asked about the set-list for the show, Lynch admitted that he no longer remembers it, but did state that "it was very 3 Balloons-heavy, with some old songs thrown in," and added that it included some video elements and frequent touring partners, David Josefsberg and Rod Cone. "Also," he later noted, "that was the tour that we closed with 'Purple Rain,' which for obvious reasons I wouldn't be able to use for the special anyway." "The new special is going to be fucking amazing, though," he noted. The film is currently listed on IMDB as An Evening With Stephen Lynch, the name of his tour at the time. References #The Stephen Lynch Tour archive, listing the 5-16-09 Portland show. #Stephen Lynch's APA listing. #An M-Live article, discussing the announcement of the 2014 tapings. #"New Comedy Central Special" topic at the official Stephen Lynch message board. #A screenshot of one of Stephen Lynch's Twitter replies to the author, an example of one of their interactions. External Links *Official Stephen Lynch website. *Official Stephen Lynch Facebook. *Official Stephen Lynch Twitter. *An Evening With Stephen Lynch IMDB listing. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Music